Leprecaun In The Hood
Leprecaun In The Hood Leprechaun: In the Hood is a horror comedy directed by Rob Spera which was released in 2000. It is the fifth entry in the Leprechaun series. Plot The film begins in Compton, California in 1979 with pimp Mac Daddy O'Nassas (Ice-T) and his henchmen Slug (Bleu Davinci) in the sewers, searching for a treasure Slug claims a map he obtained will lead them to. Growing angry over the so far fruitless search, Mack Daddy, after discovering nothing more than a wino's homestead, knocks Slug into a boarded up doorway, breaking the weak wooden planks and revealing the Leprechaun (Warwick Davis) who is petrified and his gold, which includes a brainwashing magic flute. Grabbing the flute, Mack Daddy has Slug collect the rest of the treasures. Taking a medallion off the stone Leprechaun, Slug unintentionally brings the creature back to life, with the Leprechaun killing him by stabbing him in the throat with his own afro pick. With Slug dead, Mack Daddy attempts to fight the Leprechaun and, despite being disarmed of all his weapons, succeeds in putting the medallion back on the Leprechaun, changing him back into a statue. 20 years later, wannabe rap artists Postmaster P. (Anthony Montgomery), Stray Bullet (Rashaan Nall) and Butch (Red Grant) make plans to participate in a rap competition, the prize of which is a trip to Las Vegas and a deal with a high-end studio. After the trio's equipment malfunctions, they attempt to con store owners Jackie Dee (Dan Martin) and Chow Yung Pi (Jack Ong) to get money, but fail on both accounts. While bemoaning their fate, the group are approached by Mack Daddy, now a successful music producer, who gives them a chance. Sampling some of the group's music at his place, Mack Daddy offers to sponsor the group if they make some radical changes to their positive and upbeat songs, which Postmaster P. refuses to do, prompting Mack Daddy to waive his offer and kick Postmaster P. and his friends out. Angry over Mack Daddy's calling them all losers, Stray Bullet convinces Butch and a reluctant Postmaster P. to break into Mack Daddy's house and steal the medallion they saw on the petrified Leprechaun, who Mack Daddy has placed in a glass case. Breaking into Mack Daddy's house and taking guns and the Leprechaun's gold, Postmaster P., when Mack Daddy returns home, accidentally shoots him when Butch blows up the case the Leprechaun is in. With Mack Daddy lying motionless, the boys turn the Leprechaun back into flesh and blood when they take the medallion off him and shoot him several times before fleeing, with Postmaster P. taking the magic flute from Mack Daddy. Recovering from being shot (the bullet having hit his bling) Mack Daddy goes to a bar and calls for some hired help before going into the washroom, where he is confronted by the Leprechaun, who tears one of his fingers off. Sending Mack Daddy running, the Leprechaun electrocutes the bartender to death and subsequently hangs around the bar. With their newfound wealth, Postmaster P., Stray Bullet and Butch buy new equipment from Jackie Dee and party supplies from Chow Yung Pi; during both shopping sprees, Postmaster P. plays the flute, discovering the power it possesses. As the trio throw a party, the Leprechaun kills both Jackie and Chow and reclaims the gold they were given. At their party the groups is confronted by Mack Daddy and his bodyguard (Eric Mansker) and narrowly escape the two. Now on the run, the boys pay to spend the night with a crossdressing prostitute named Fontaine Rivera (Lobo Sebastian). After using the flute to throw another party, the trio prepare to go to bed when they realize the Leprechaun, who has killed Fontaine, is in the house. Escaping after setting the Leprechaun on fire, the group visit the apartment of Postmaster P.'s grandmother (Bebe Drake) before heading off to Reverend Hanson's (Ivory Ocean) church. Convincing Reverend Hanson to let them stay in exchange for money and performing, the boys, after playing for the church goers, are attacked by Mack Daddy, his bodyguard and the Leprechaun. As the bodyguard prepares to kill them, he is killed when the Leprechaun telekinetically causes his heart to explode. With his henchmen dead, Mack Daddy runs off and the trio, with the help of Reverend Hanson, lock the Leprechaun in a safe; afterward the boys leave the Leprechaun with the reverend while they go play in the contest. Before escaping the safe, the Leprechaun summons his three zombie fly girls (Daya Vaidya, Chloe Hunter and Lori J. Jones), hypnotized waitresses from the bar he was in earlier. Killing Reverend Hanson by ripping his innards out, the Leprechaun and the zombie fly girls track down the trio, who had just won the contest using the flute. After forcing Postmaster P. to give him the flute, the Leprechaun uses his powers to cause Stray Bullet to shoot himself in the head before leaving with the zombie fly girls. With his gold and flute now back, the Leprechaun makes his lair in a warehouse, where he has the zombie fly girls bring him victims. After briefly parting ways with him, Butch, having come up with a plan, goes to Postmaster P.'s place. Having consulted a book entitled Leprechauns for Dummies, Butch informs Postmaster P. of the Leprechaun's weakness to four-leaf clovers, which he has laced some marijuana with, intent on using it against the Leprechaun. Disguising themselves as women to fool the Leprechaun, Postmaster P. and Butch track down the zombie fly girls and, after using one of the clover-laced joints to free them from the Leprechaun's control, have the girls tell them where the Leprechaun is living. Going to the Leprechaun's hideout, Postmaster P., successfully fooling the groggy Leprechaun with his female disguise, has the Leprechaun smoke one of the clover-laced joints, causing him to fall unconscious. Taking the flute, Postmaster P. and Butch go to leave when they are attacked by Mack Daddy, who shoots Butch to death. After murdering Butch, Mack Daddy offers to help Postmaster P. stop the Leprechaun permanently with the medallion, an offer which Postmaster P. refuses. Seemingly killing Mack Daddy by shooting him several times, Postmaster P. is confronted by the recovered Leprechaun, who prepares to kill him, only to be ambushed be the still-living Mack Daddy. After being whacked by Mack Daddy with a chair, the Leprechaun kills him by causing his innards to explode. In his death spasms Mack Daddy hurls the medallion up into the air. As the medallion falls towards the Leprechaun, the scene shifts to Postmaster P. performing on stage to a cheering crowd. After his performance, Postmaster P. briefly removes his sunglasses, revealing his eyes are glowing green, a sign he is under the Leprechaun's control. As Postmaster P. exits, the Leprechaun, revealed to be in the crowd, performs his own rap number alongside the zombie fly girls as the credits role.